


A Prince In A Village

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [35]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Medieval parts lowkey based off Beauty and The Beast and Cinderella actually, Princes & Princesses, hdkgsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel is a prince who likes to travel down to the villages.Marc is a person he just so happens to gain a crush on while he's there.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Prince In A Village

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CawCawItsCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawItsCrow/gifts).



> Happy birthday Soda!

Nathaniel didn’t really like staying holed up in the castle. He knew he was a prince and all that, but he much preferred to roam around the kingdom. The prince had done this enough times the townspeople had become decent friends with him. 

“Morning, Nath!” Alix called out to him, as she exited her house. He waved at her, polite as always, even as two guards stood behind him menacingly. 

Nathaniel returned the greeting before glancing over to the other side of the road, eyes landing on a boy with black hair standing there. “Who’s that? I don’t remember seeing him around.”

“Oh? That’s Marc.” Alix explained, “He’s new in town.” Nathaniel hummed, acknowledging her words before walking over to him.

“Hello?” 

  
  
Marc turned around, before immediately jumping upon the sight of the two guards. Nathaniel clicked his tongue, turning around and waving the two away. They scooted back ten feet. The prince sighed in exasperation, knowing that was the furthest they were moving. He looked back to Marc, “Hi, I’m Nathaniel. You’re new here?”

Marc nodded, “Thanks for the warm welcome.”

“Of course!” Nathaniel smiled at the other, “Do you want a tour around? I know the town is pretty small but I’d like to talk to you more.”

“Really?” Marc began walking with the prince, “Wouldn’t you rather be hanging out with nobles?”

Nathaniel stuck his tongue out, “They’re boring.”

The noiret snickered, “You right.” As they walked past a flower bush, his hand reached down to cup one of the red flowers. 

Nathaniel leaned over, “Hm?”

“Oh, sorry,” Marc released his hand from the bush, “I just think red rhododendrons are pretty.”

“You know which flowers those are?”

The other looked away sheepishly, “I read a lot.”

“Valid!” Nathaniel beamed, “Do you have a favorite author?”

Marc proceeded to go into a large rambling of all the authors he’s read from, noting pros and cons about their writing. Nathaniel had a soft smile on his face the entire time, staring at the boy.

Internally, he facepalmed.

_ You are not falling for a person you just met. _

Yet, there he was.

\---

Over the course of the next month, Nathaniel had attempted to get Marc to like him back.

Those flowers Marc mentioned were his favorite? Nathaniel got bouquets of them every week.

The authors Marc liked? Nathaniel got him all the books he could find.

All the while, Marc would smile and accept the gift, rolling his eyes sometimes at the flattery he was given.

Neither boy would comment on establishing what they were. 

\---

“My parents want me to find a lover tonight at a party.”

Marc jolted, turning to Nathaniel, “What?!”

  
  
Nathaniel repeated the sentence, before sighing, “I just need to know… do you like me back?”

Marc did a double-take, “You like me?!”

  
  
“I’ve been flirting with you for the past month!” 

“I thought that was just… a friend thing!”

Nathaniel stared at him, looking like he was screaming internally. He exhaled, “Guess that’s a no then.” His gaze landed on the ground, his lips shifting into a slight frown.

Marc reached out, before retracting his hand, “I’m sorry.”

Nathaniel laughed, “It’s fine.” He tilted his head to look at the noiret, “I’m just happy to be your friend.”

One of the guards stepped forward, “Your highness. We have to get going if we want to get to the party on time.”

The prince nodded at the knight. He turned back to Marc, grabbing his hand. Marc squeaked, not quite sure what was happening, before Nathaniel leaned down and placed a kiss to his hand. He leaned back up, connecting their hands in a short embrace before letting go and walking towards the guard accompanying him back home. Nathaniel looked over his shoulder with a soft smile, “Bye Marc. I’ll probably be engaged the next time we meet if my parents have anything to say about it.” 

  
  
Marc looked on in shocked silence as the prince walked away. Alix eventually walked over besides him. “What’s up? You look upset.”

“He’s getting married!”

She tilted her head, “I mean, you can’t say it was unexpected. He  _ is _ a prince after all. Kinda sucks he has to choose tonight though.”

“I don’t want him to get married!” Marc shouted out.

Alix smiled, “Why?”

“I want to be the one he marries!” Marc immediately slapped his hands to his mouth, surprised at his outburst.

Alix patted his shoulder, “Congrats, you’re the last one to know.”

“I like him?” Marc whispered.

Alix winced, “Ouch. Now might be the worst possible time to realize this since he’s getting engaged tonight.”

The noiret’s eyes became determined, “And it’ll be to me.” He turned around on his heel, walking to the bakery in the village. Alix stared after him confused.

After all, it’s not like he could just waltz into that party without being royalty.

\---

Nathaniel pouted, leaning on the armrest of his throne, bored out of his mind. He had talked to dozens of girls tonight, and yet none of them invoked the same spark he had when talking with Marc. 

His mom nudged him, “You’re going to need to marry someone one day. You can’t keep putting it off.”

He sat straight up, sighing, “I know.”

There was a loud noise from the end of the hall. “May I please introduce the newest guest to this ball?”

Nathaniel peeked over in curiosity. The only guests who were announced were royalty and he had thought they had all arrived already.

“Prince Marc Anciel, of the Anciel kingdom!”

Nathaniel’s mouth fell open as Marc, the boy he had been crushing on for a month, walked into the room. Marc made his way to the front of the line of the peasant girls, since royalty came first in priorities. He bowed in front of Nathaniel, before standing straight up, “I’d like your hand in marriage.”

Nathaniel closed his mouth, gulping as he did so. He shot out of his throne, tackling Marc in a hug, laughing happily. The noiret spun him around, joining Nathaniel in his joy.

They stopped spinning, Nathaniel immediately placing his hands on Marc’s shoulders. “You didn’t tell me you were royalty!”

Marc shrugged, “I’m like you. I like to go to villages to get away from nobles.”

Nathaniel smiled, moving on from the subject, looking Marc up and down, “I didn’t even know you had this outfit in your belongings!”

Marc waved to a girl standing in the corner of the room, “Marinette helped. That girl can make outfits in a flash.” Marinette waved wildly at her two friends.

The two focused on each other again. 

“So? May I have his hand?” Marc turned to the woman sitting on the throne. She was watching them, a fond smile on your face.

“You two look happy. I give you my blessing.”

Nathaniel beamed. He turned back to Marc, “Wanna dance?”   


The noiret giggled, “Of course.” 

The two fiancés danced around the ballroom, amidst the cries of girls who wanted the money that came with marrying the prince.


End file.
